The present invention relates to memory slot fillers for computers, and more specifically, to a memory slot filler with at least some exterior dimensions smaller than the corresponding dimensions of a memory module.
Computer systems typically include a motherboard with a plurality of slots for memory modules. Each of these memory module slots can hold a memory module, for example a Dual In-Line Memory Module (DIMM), which can be used to store information for the computer system. In some systems, each memory module slot is filled with a memory module. But in other systems some of the memory module slots are left empty. For example, a computer system might have a motherboard with a maximum memory capacity greater than is necessary for the system to operate. Rather than include unnecessary, and expensive, memory modules to fill every memory module slot, some memory module slots are left empty.